


Stockholm Syndrome

by SammyJak



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyJak/pseuds/SammyJak
Summary: When Harry Styles goes missing from the world,  no one can truly imagine that he's been kidnapped. Held prisoner by someone within his circle of trust. His only hope comes in Lexie, the daughter of his captor but where will her loyalties fall?





	Stockholm Syndrome

Lexie sat in the corner of the room on the worn chair, the sun so bright it glared through the filthy windows and the old torn sack that had been used as a makeshift curtain that covered them. He was dreaming again, writhing against the bindings of his wrists as his body twisted and contorted against the old stained mattress. Where the sunlight touched on him a thin sheen of sweat lit up the bare skin of his torso. His breath ragged and shallow as his lips formed silent words. His eyes although blinded by a black rag seemed to be seeing something or someone he was desperate to see.

With a gasp his breathing changed as he tried to sit up, only to be stopped by the rope that held him down. He was awake and in a blink, she was at his bedside.

"It's ok, it's me, you're ok..." She rested her hand on his heavily tattooed bicep, slick to touch beneath her fingers. It was such a hot day, the air felt almost too heavy to breathe.

"Lexie..." His voice was cracked and dry.

"I'm here" She knew she shouldn't have given him her name. kidnapping rule number one, but he had asked so earnestly and was so frightened. But even down here, scared and mistreated he'd never been unkind. Everything was good in him and she feared that everything in her father was bad and ruined.

She reached for a bottle of water and placed it to his lips, supporting his head to help him drink. Water running from the corners of his mouth as he did so greedily. She wet a cloth, sweeping it over his brow and face, trying to cool him as his collar length, hair clung his temples and stuck to his neck in the heat.

"Let me go Lexie, please..." He had asked this of her a thousand times, and all she could say was the same answer, the awful truth.

"There is nowhere to go Harry... He'd kill us both instantly."

The world was looking for him, literally the world. Nine days he had been missing. Nine days since her Dad had brought her down here, so proudly. How did he expect to gain from this? She didn't understand, but every day her dad grew more and more pleased with himself and had even appeared in television appeals for Harry.

"Try... please Lexie."

The truth was, he was probably going to kill him anyway and she wasn't sure she'd live with herself if he did. She'd never really paid much attention to Harry before. Just a name and a face, another celebrity in her Dad's world of work. But he was so much more.

"How?" She couldn't believe she was even considering this and by the way Harry's covered eyes snapped to her, neither could he. "Any way we can."

She took a deep breath and gently pushed the blind fold from his eyes, breaking every rule now. He blanched at the sudden onslaught of light and tried to turn his head away but without any escape.

"Sorry, I'm sorry..." Lexie protected his eyes with the cup of her hands as they slowly adjusted to focus on her. She smiled awkwardly. "Hi."

"...Hi... You're... not what I imagined."

She blushed, self-consciously. All too aware of her below average height, dirty blonde hair and a love of chocolate that would never allow her to be a Victoria Secret model. "Sorry"

His brow creased in confusion. "sor-"

The catch on the door twisted to open and with a gasp she pulled the blind fold back into place and shot back so quickly she fell on her ass just as her Dad walked in.

"What the fuck are you doing on the floor?" Her dad's bulk of a body filled the door way, his pot belly bulging from his shirt as it hung over his belt.

"you scared me..." She scrambled to her feet, dusting off he jeans as her dad narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you doing over there any way?"

"He, um, needed water"

"Hm, yeah, well I suppose we don't want the Bastard to die just yet. Just don't go getting too attached, he's not staying with us much longer." He raised his voice pointedly. "You hear that Styles? Your times nearly up!" His laughter echoed after him long after he had slammed the door and walked away.

A new panic set in and she pulled the blind fold clean away from his eyes as he gave a hiss of pain from the light.

"Shit, sorry, sorry, sorry...." She shielded his eyes again with both of her palms as she knelt beside him. His eyes were the most unusual colour green, warm and kind like nature and she felt her own brown eyes prick with tears for him. "I don't know what to do Harry. I don't know how to help." Instead of seeing her fear and despair reflected at her, she was surprised to be met with hope and resilience.

"untie me"

She shook her head; they would never get past her Dad.

"Please? Trust me."

Trust him? He'd been the one locked up for days and he was the one asking for trust? She looked up at the knots on his wrists, shook her head and took a breath of resolution as she set to work on loosening them.

They were done so tightly, her dad always the one to untie him when needed. She struggled to grip the rope as she leant over his prone body, her fingers aching in effort.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay." His voice a rushed whisper, she felt his hot breath down the cut of her shirt and looked down to see the position they were in. His nose and lips literally an inch from the skin of her cleavage, she shot away with a gasp.

"Oh God, I really am sorry."

"I really wasn't complaining" His lips curled into a slight smile she was astounded he could manage as he wriggled his finger and raised his eyes to emphasise his hint for her to carry on.

She moved closer again, getting to work once more on the thick knots. Maybe she should look for a knife? Finally, one of the bindings began to loosen and her fingers quickened with new motivation as rope fell free in her hands. Moving to straddle his hips to reach his second wrist, she pushed her long hair back over her shoulder and out the way of her mission, her mind firmly set on the prize that now seemed within reach.

"Oh Jesus." She paused to blink down at him in confusion.

"Are you OK?"

Harry simply nodded and cleared his throat.

She looked back and forth between her fingers on the rope and his face. "Are you sure?"

He wriggled his fingers once again. "I've been better, but I can't say it's all bad, just maybe not worth dying for. Lexie... please, we need to hurry." He reached up his free hand to try and help her.

As his hand finally fell free, he gasped in relief and Lexie instinctively rubbed her hand over the red angry marks left in their wake, just as the door opened and heavy boots shuffled to a sudden stop behind her.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Harry sat up suddenly, practically throwing her off him and just as she thought she would fall to the floor his arm snaked around her waist to steady her and set her on the bed safely.

"You stupid little bitch. I thought you had enough going on in that head of yours not be another of his whores." He strode across the dusty concrete ground as she scrambled back up the bed. His blood shot eyes honed in on her murderously. "You get near a cock and you can't help but hop on it. Your mothers fucking daughter alright. Well let me show you just what I did to her when she betrayed me." Lexie braced herself and closed her eyes tight as his fat, stubby fingers reached out towards her. Everything in slow motion yet moving all too fast for her to think.

She screamed as a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her, it taking a moment to realise she was being taken away from her dad, not towards him.

"Open your eyes, we have to run. RUN!!"

Her eyes met Harry's as her breath hitched and her feet began to pound the floor behind him. Harry's fingers crushing hers within his desperate grip as he pulled her through the open door. A roar of her father's frustration following them as he gave chase. She quickly realised harry wouldn't know the way and yelled breathless directions through the maze of hallways and stairs. Harry obviously could run much faster than her and her father although a big man was gaining on them. She tried to slip her hand from his grasp. To let him go ahead and escape, she could slow her dad down by her own sacrifice. Harry looked back at her in confusion as he felt her grip on him slip, his jaw set tight in a frown as he realised her plan. He released her hand for barely a moment before his long fingers were wrapped around her wrist and he was dragging her with him. She stumbled for a second before finding a new determination to go faster. The front door was in sight and she pointed towards it for Harry just as her dad caught a handful of her hair as it streamed out behind her. She crashed to a halt with an agonised squeal. Her head forced back. For a second Harry stopped, wide green panicked eyes taking in the realisation of what had happened as her dad's arm wrapped around her throat.

"Harry, go!! Go!!" and with a sharp intake breath, he did, vanishing from her sight as her back slammed into the wall forcing every ounce of breath from her lungs as her dad's putrid nicotine and whisky laced breath threatened to drown her as he leaned in and laughed in her face at her abandonment.

"Is he still worth it Alexandria?"

She couldn't swallow, his hand too tight around her throat and she closed her eyes as her vision danced with stars and blurred with tears. Her toes barely grazing the floor as she clawed in panic at his wrists. He was her Daddy, and even as she felt the life being squeezed out of her she couldn't believe that he would do this.

Then with a grunt the hands fell away and she crumbled to the floor, her lungs desperately dragging in gulps of air.

 

Blood, there was blood running from his head.

A blood stained house brick, lay next to him.

Bare feet, dirty and grazed and black jean clad legs.

Kind but strong hands took hold of her elbows and lifted her to her feet.

Concerned green eyes were locked on hers, talking. He was talking, what was he saying?

"Are you OK?" Was she ok? She rubbed her hand over her throat as Harry looked down at her Dad's slumped body, then back to her. "Lexie, we need to go, we need to go NOW ok?"

"You didn't go. You came back."

His brow creased as if confused by what she was saying. "Of course, I did. I said you could trust me, didn't I?" He gave her arm a gentle, reassuring squeeze as he brushed renegade hair from his face, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as went back to taje the sight of her stricken father.

"Is he-?" Despite everything she wasn't sure she could bring herself to want him dead.

"I-I don't know." Harry, looked back at her, his face full of remorse. "I'm sorry. I don't think- I mean, I just don't know." He crouched down as if to feel for a pulse, but before he'd even touched him, her dad's fingers twitched and lips parted with a moan." Harry immediately straightened up again and shook his head. "Definitely don't think so." His long fingers reached out blindly to entwine tightly with hers. "Can you walk?" He glanced back at her before her dad moaned once again and began to push up onto his hands and knees. "Fuck! Can you run?" He didn't wait for her answer before he was pulling her with him. His hand still gripping hers as they reached the rickety wooden door and piled through it with a shattering clatter that nearly brought the door of its hinges as they were suddenly drenched all at once in the mercilessly desert sun beyond it.

Harry held up his hands at the onslaught and staggered at what must have been overwhelming brightness after so long inside.

"You have to be fucking kidding me..." He blinked as he looked all around them. "Where are we?" 

"The outskirts of the Colorado Desert, here..." This time she took hold of his hand, quickly leading him around the side of the large run down cabin to a beat up old jeep. "He sometimes leaves the keys in the glove compartment" She muttered as she gave the handle a sharp tug for it to open, grinning victoriously as they fell into her hand. Harry's eyes suddenly alive with new optimism he quickly climbed into the passenger seat as she fired up the engine with a rattling roar just as her dad staggered around the corner, slumped against the wall to keep upright as his hand cradled his head and blood covered his shoulders.

She hesitated with the urge to stay and help him and let harry take the jeep alone to safety. Then the beating sun caught a glint of what hung limply from his free hand. The metal dancing in the light as his hazed gaze fixed on her and he levelled the gun in her direction.

"Go!" Harry stomped on her foot over the gas, the jeep lurching away in a cloud of sand that engulfed her father, obscuring him from their sight and blinding them from his. The gun rang out, the wing mirror shattering as the bullet crashed through it, narrowly missing them. It took Lexie a moment to realise the lung burning scream was her as Harry's foot continued to push down on her own and his hand reached over to take a hold of the wheel as a another shot echoed over the growl of the old tortured engine.

The car bounced over the uneven ground, struggling for traction on the sand as they raced away as fast as they could. The shack soon no longer visible through the dust cloud as it shrank away in the distance.

Harry's barefoot relaxed from her converse as he watched her. "You got this?" His hands released from the steering wheel, handing her back control as her racing pulse began to slow.

"He has a phone, a satellite phone... He has people helping him. They'll come." She kept driving aimlessly, everywhere looked the same. Just an endless blank canvas, void of hope and answers as the heavy realisation of futility weighed down on her.

"Um, You mean this phone?" He grinned boyishly as he lifted his hips from the seat and pulled the phone from out of his pocket. For the briefest moment, she nearly forgot she was driving and had to stop herself from throwing her arms around his neck in sheer gratitude of his genius.

Harry pointed towards a cluster of rocks rising out of the dunes in the distance. "We need to find a safe place to stop and make a call."

As they pulled up alongside the jagged rock face, tucking the jeep as out of sight as possible, the doors slammed in a jarring bang against the stillness of their surroundings as they each climbed out. Prickly greenery peppered the ground, life finding away in even the direst environments as they carefully made their way to the shelter of some shadows. Her feet slipped a little on the sand and rock, Harrys hand steadying her before she could even react herself as they climbed higher.

"I think there's an opening ahead" He pointed out.

Lexie nodded, despite him not looking back at her, her hair clung to the nape of her neck in the heat as she watched fine rivets of sweat run down his back as he navigated their path in his bare feet. He peered around the corner of the crevice and looked back at her with a grin. "It's a cave!"

Inside the air felt so much cooler and Lexie slumped unceremoniously to the ground and landed on her ass, watching as Harry stood in the mouth of the cave carefully pushing buttons on the phone before lifting it to his ear and waiting.

Lexie rested her chin on her knees and watched him as he paced back and forth as the phone at the other end of the line rang out. She knew the moment the call had answered as he stopped in his tracks and the broadest smile lit up his face.

"Mum? It's Me..."

Lexie heard the woman's scream, her sobs of relief and the ramble of a barrage of questions.

"Calm down... Yes... Yeah... No. I'm fine... I'm fine, I promise... Colorado Desert... Chaz King, I don't know. That last deal Jeff made that cut him out I guess..." His eyes cut to Lexie. "A friend helped me. Yeah, she's with me now.... Mum I have to go and call the police or something... Oh? You have a number?" he listened intently, his lips moving silently as he appeared to commit the digits to memory. "OK Mum, I'll see you soon, yeah... I promise. I know. I love you too."

He quickly set to work dialling the second number, and Lexie's heart slowly crept up in her throat. They'd put her in prison too wouldn't they. Twenty-one, barely had chance to live thanks to her controlling father and now facing jail time. She was no way going to survive jail!

She watched his naked back as he spoke and the way his muscles bunched and flexed with the tension of what he was saying but was unable to catch most of this conversation, or who he was talking with.

She wouldn't lie. She would tell them the truth, she hadn't known what her Dad was up to until she was presented with the sight of Harry tied up in that room and from then on, she had been torn. But she should have done something sooner.

"GPS?! You got us?" He turned to face her, grinning victoriously. "We'll stay right here. See you soon." He hung up the phone and made his way to sit beside her. "The phone has GPS, they're on the way, be within the hour by helicopter. We're safe Lexie!" He gently squeezed her leg, his voice gentle and reassuring. "I know you must be so upset about your Dad but..."

"I'm sorry... I should have tried to get you out sooner, I should have gone for help... I shouldn't have helped him..." Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Hey... If you'd have left for help, he'd have killed me... If you me... Lexie, you are the only reason I'm still here and you put your life on the line for me, twice... He tried to kill you twice" He gently touched against her throat, the skin feeling tender where there must be a bruise blooming from her hands. "You got me out and it's cost you so much and nearly cost you so much more."

He had, her own dad really had wanted her dead and Harry was the only reason he hadn't succeeded. "You saved me. I owe you my life."

"We saved each other, what are friends for right?" He smiled as he pulled her into him for a hug, holding her so tight it felt like home. She didn't think she could ever remember being hugged this way.

She clung to him, burying her face into his neck, not wanting him to let go.

"Hey? You OK?"

She nodded and shook her head all at once. "I'm just sorry you went through that, just sorry."

"And now it's over OK?" He pulled her away to look at her pointedly, his eyes imploring for her to believe him. "OK?"

She nodded and bit her lip as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You saved my life Lexie and I won't forget it." He gently brushed his lips to her forehead and she closed her eyes and leant into his tender touch. Nearly falling into him as he moved away only for his lips to capture hers with a rush. Her eyes snapped open in surprise to find his own shocked gaze staring back.

His brow pinched with indecision as he watched her lips, then with a slight shake of his head he seemed to make his choice as he cupped her face and drew her closer taking her kiss with a new purpose. For a moment, her hands hovered mid-air, unsure of what to do with them, but as the tip of his tongue begged for more of her, her fingers sunk into his shoulders and she crawled into his lap, kissing him back in a way she never knew she could.

Dizzy, was she dizzy through lack of oxygen or purely him, his hands having long left her face now greedily roamed over her body with abandoned integrity. Feeling his soft palm skim over her ribs to the lace of her bra found her arching her back for her breast to fit his hand perfectly. He laid her back, the sand moulding around her as they sunk down into it. His weight pressing down in all the right ways as she squeezed his hips between his thighs and ground against him wantonly. Wanting things, she didn't know how to truly want, but he made it feel all too natural. She should be nervous, embarrassed, oh God was that her moans echoing around the walls of the cave as he gently sucked the curve of her neck? She arched her hips higher and he answered with a roll of his pelvis, grinding deep against her. Too many clothes, there were just far too many clothes.

Lexie clawed at the buttons of his fly, whimpering in frustration as the second jammed and refused to pop. Harry laughed into her hair, his breath deliciously tickling her neck and making her shiver before he pushed up to his knees and took over from her hands. Making short easy work of the job before he paused a moment, knelt between her knees, long dark curls of hair falling into his eyes. His fingertips drew lazy trails up her denim clad thighs to her zipper.

"May I?"

Lexie nodded hard, evoking a crooked smile from the man whose warm fingers had wasted no time in slipping beneath her waistband and taking control of removing her jeans and pants. She helped him, lifting her ass pulling against him until her legs were finally left bare and as he threw them aside she lay panting in anticipation before she held her breath completely as he pushed his own jeans over his hips and his ready cock sprang free. He definitely wasn't small and she writhed in expectation beneath him as he crawled back over her body, both stalling with a gasp as the tip of his cock brushed her inner thigh.

"Oh Jesus, I'm going to embarrass myself at this rate" His voice sounded different, raw and breathy and she instinctively lifted herself up to kiss him, grasping his shoulders to pull him closer to her as he returned her kiss earnestly. Her shirt bunched up high he slipped his hand beneath the cup of her bra, pinching her nipple and bringing a sensation she felt everywhere as she cried out softly and pushed into his hand in a wanton need for more of whatever that was. Her nails inadvertently scoring his back making him hiss against her lips as she hooked her legs around his waist for that first touch of their bodies coming together.

His fingers lead the way, touching her as she had only ever touched herself, stroking her and filling her, making a knot twist low in her belly as she moved her hips to the rhythm of his hand in a silent plea for so much more and as he rolled his thumb over her aching pleas became no longer silent as she bucked up against his touch and dared to reach out to gently stroke his length and beckon him which he eagerly obliged and with his forehead pressed tight to hers and eyes closed she watched as his lips slowly fell slack as he began to ease into her, inch b inch. She tensed with a gasp as she felt herself stretch slowly around his intrusion, he felt even bigger than he looked. She was tight, was she too tight? She pinched deep inside and she heard her whispered name against her ear. "Lexie?... Lexie, have you done this before"

Shit, he wasn't supposed to know, he wasn't meant to figure it out.

"Don't stop." She gripped his shoulders tighter, linking her ankles at the base of his back as if to stop him bolting away. "Just don't stop."

She felt a soft kiss against the top of her nose. "Not stopping, just wanted to know... It's okay." He kissed her again, deeply, slowly taking his time. One arm taking his weight as the other stroked between them. Teasing the sensitive bud of nerves but he barely moved his hips until she was a panting, mewling wreck beneath him. His back practically in tatters and her hips ached from how tight she gripped him between her legs. This was the sweetest torture she could ever imagine. She was so close yet he kept her on that brink and then with a roll of his hips she realised he had filled her completely, virginity gone. She throbbed around him, her inner walls flexing, feeling him and this all knew sensation as he seemed to collect himself, steading himself. His taught muscles bunching beneath her hands, slick beneath her touch with a sheen of sweat. His breaths evened out as he nuzzled against her hair. "Sorry, it's been quite a while for me too Lexie." And then he started to move, slowly and carefully. Lexie closed her eyes and forgot how to think but just feel. Deeper, harder, faster. Kisses, touches, moans and whispers. Wasn't your first time meant to be terrible? This wasn't terrible. A little sore but everything else made up for that as that knot grew tighter still she began to tremble and his body grew with tension beneath her hands. "Lexie, I know you're close sweetheart I can feel it..." And as he reached between them to touch her once more everything obliterated to nothing but searing, blinding pleasure.

What?

"Lexie?"

What?

Soft laughter and a tender stroke of her face. "Lexie?" More gentle laughter.

"Mhm-hmm"

Laughing "I said, are you ok?"

"Mhmm..." She nodded, but didn't move. "Are-Are you-" She cleared her throat, her voice didn't sound like hers. "Are you ok?" She whispered hoarsely.

More laughter, "I'm fine, very fine"

"Mhm-hmm... You really are... Do that again?"

His laughter louder now, "Definitely, but a little later think you should put your knickers back on before the helicopter lands. I can hear it"

Helicopter? Ohh... She lifted her head with effort and sure enough she could hear the very distant gentle hum of the blades cutting through the air towards them. Knickers, she would definitely need knickers. She dropped her head back down heavily and met his gentle, smiling eyes and frowned. "They're going to send me to prison."

Harry shook his head. "No, no prison for you, conjugal visits aren't really my thing and we definitely need to do that again... and maybe even again... and again." He winked and grinned, her lace panties hanging in waiting from his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you like it. Please let me know your thoughts xx


End file.
